


coming out

by itzee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Felix centric, Gen, Internalized Transphobia, Kinda fluff, Supportive Bang Chan, Trans Character, but its not sad, happy felix, how my coming out shouldve happened, i dont know what to add, im so sad, im trans so dont call me a weirdo juseyo, stressed felix, supportive friends, trans felix, whipped bang chan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzee/pseuds/itzee
Summary: where felix comes out as trans to her friends
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the italic means they're speaking in english, and the bold means it's one of the character's thoughts!!!!  
> also, felix will have the name felix throughout the whole story, as i didn't know how to name her

10:18 PM

_"Chan, can I talk to you for a minute?"_

Chan looked at up at Felix, surprised at the fact that the younger boy was speaking English all of a sudden. It wasn't unusual for the two of them to have conversations in English between them when they were alone.

But right now, they were with all of their other friends in the dorm, so Chan thought it was strange that Felix was suddenly speaking in English.

_"Yes, sure. What's the problem? "_

Their friends were now staring at them, asking themselves what they were talking about.

_"Not here please, can we go to your room?"_

Chan definitely thought that something was weird with Felix, and started to get worried about him.

_"Yeah sure,_ guys we'll be right back."

After Chan announced to the others that they were going to his room, he started to walk with Felix to his room, curiosity filling him; and he hadn't even realised that they were finally in his and Changbin's shared room, the other being with the rest in the living room.

After the both of them sat on his bed, he noticed the younger playing with his fingers, sign that he was getting nervous, **but why?** Chan thought.

_"Do you have something to tell me?"_ Felix looked at him like he was about to break down any minute.

_"Are you okay? Why do you seem so nervous?"_ That was probably not the best thing to say, because Felix was now sobbing uncontrollably while looking down to the ground.

_"Hey, Lixie are you okay? What happened? Please don't cry, whatever happened I'm here for you."_

And it only made Felix sob harder, Chan was now lost as he didn't know what to say, so he just hugged the younger.

_"I-I have something to tell you, but I don't know if you'll be okay with it."_

Chan was confused, **he has something to tell me that I won't be okay with?? What could it be??**

One thing was clear for Chan, he would never turn his back to Felix, so he didn't really get why Felix was saying that.

_"Baby, you know I'll always be by your side no matter what, you shouldn't be afraid of telling me anything, so please don't worry about that."_

_"I'm- I don't think I'm a boy."_ To say that Chan wasn't expecting this was an understatement.

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'm- I'm trans,"_ Felix paused for a second. _"And I know that it's not normal and I shouldn't be feeling this way but I'm sorry that I do, if you don't want to talk to me anymore it's completely fine and i get it and I'm sorry that I'm this fucked up and I know I should change but I've been trying to change the way I feel for so long I just can't do it anymore"_ Felix was now talking fast, too fast even.

_"If you don't want to talk to me anymore it's fi-"_

_"Felix, breathe, everything's okay, just please breathe in, breathe out, don't think about anything, just concentrate on your breathing please."_ Felix was staring at him now, **why isn't he pushing me away?**

_"Baby, stop staring at me and please just breathe, everything's fine, I'm here."_ After a few seconds, Felix started to breathe at a normal speed, before starting to cry again, making it now the second time of the day.

_"Look, Lixie, I already told you a thousand times but I'm telling you again, I will always be there for you no matter what happens, and if you think your gender is going to change that, then you are more than wrong. You'll always be the beautiful girl I met at a coffee shop, you'll always be my best friend, and I'll always be there for you. Also, I'm so proud of you for telling me this, I can't even imagine how hard it must have been for you."_

_"Th-thank you Channie."_

_"You don't need to thank me doll. Let's go wash your face okay?"_ the younger's cheeks immediately became red after the nickname, and Chan didn't fail to see it.

_"You like the nickname?"_

_"Y-yes"_ she was now blushing even more. **Cute.** Chan thought.

After washing her face, they decided that it would be a good idea to go to sleep, the younger being exhausted from all the crying and the older not wanting to leave her alone. Chan went to say goodnight to everyone, also announcing to Changbin that Felix was going to sleep with him, and after reassuring everyone that Felix was okay, he went to his bedroom, finding the younger already sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again the same thing for the italic and bold sentences

_"I can’t do it."_

Felix and Chan were in Chan's shared room, alone, and Felix had wanted to come out to her friends during lunch, as it was one of the only days where they had the time to share a meal all together.

_"As you wish, but if you decide to do it, remember that I'll always be by your side."_ Chan has been really supportive since she came out to him, he would always go out with her to buy makeup, and even asked his sister to send the younger some of her old clothes, everything wasn't perfect, but Felix was really grateful because she knew that Chan was doing his best, even though he still mixes up her pronouns from time to time, at least he was trying.

_"You know what, I'll do it, if I don't tell them today I'll hate myself forever."_ Felix was now out of Chan's bed, getting ready for their lunch (by getting ready that means she has to get out of the skirt she was wearing, and take off the makeup of her face, since she was trying out the stuff Chan's sister has sent her).

After putting on the shorts she was wearing before coming in Chan's room and wiping off all the makeup off her face, they finally got out of the room, finding the rest of their friends already in the living room, waiting for them to start eating.

"What the hell were you guys doing?? We've been waiting for like ten minutes!" Minho complained, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry Minho, we were sleeping." Chan lied. The oldest always talked when he had the chance to speak instead of Felix, he started doing that when the younger explained how her voice bothered her, and how calling her older friends 'hyung' made her cringe.

"Sleeping my ass." Minho said, now looking more amused that anything else.

"I don't even want to know what you're insinuating, but let's eat."

The two aussies's faces were now covered in a bright shade of red, embarassed.

"Yeah of course, change the subject if you want to, but I won't say anything because I'm hungry."

After Minho spoke, the eight best friends all sat on their respectful chairs around the dining table, and since Chan always sits close to Felix, he did the same and held her hand to comfort her as soon as they sat.

After eating and talking for a while, Felix decided that it would be the perfect time to tell them, letting Chan know by looking at him and squeezing his hand. Chan directly understood, and began to caress her hand, whispering her that everything will be okay.

"Hey guys," Felix started, getting the attention of her friends, when she knew that everyone was listening to her, she continued talking.

"I have something to tell you, I-I hope it won't change anything between us, C-Channie already knows, and no, we aren't together" She laughed slightly at the end of the sentence, trying to calm down by doing that.

"What is it hyung? Are you okay?" It was Jeongin, clearly worried.

Felix visibly cringed at how the youngest called her, and before anyone could ask why she had that look on her face, she started talking.

"I'm okay, I guess? It's just that I really want to tell you, because it's getting harder and harder for me to hide that away from you."  


Everyone had a worried look on their faces, well, everyone but Chan, the oldest having an everything-is-going-to-be-okay kind of look, which actually calmed down a little bit Felix, even though there were now tears streaming down her face.

"I-I'm" she paused for a few seconds, as Chan started to pat her back, and tried again.

"I'm trans, I'm a girl, and I've always felt like this, I tried to get rid of that feeling, but I just couldn't. I've accepted the fact that I'm not a boy, but it hurts too much to let you guys think that I'm something I'm not, and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you when I told Chan, I was too afraid to."

After finishing her sentence, she looked at her friends, expecting every one of them to have a disgusted look on their faces, but much to her surprise, they looked, proud? Felix couldn't exact tell.

"Lixie, I'm so so proud of you for having the strenght to tell all of us." It was Minho, looking like he was about to cry

"I want you to know that you're very valid, and that I'll always support you no matter what." It was now Seungmin.

"I'm so sorry for calling you like that earlier." Jeongin said as he started tearing up.

"No Jeonginnie, it's fine, you didn't know."

The three others also told her how much they were proud of her, and soon enough they were all hugging as Felix started crying again, relieved.

Everything will be okay.

Everything will eventually work out.

Never give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it IS going to be okay, please don't give up, i love u  
> and again, if you need to talk, im here for u, u can send me a dm on twt (@/enbies4lix) and ill be here to listen  
> you ARE valid and i love u! mwah!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428581


End file.
